Perfect Medicine
by ZeroIXResoleon
Summary: Konata had been sick with something for about almost a week but Kagami might just have something to finally make her feel better. One Shot Fanfiction.


Hello, Popsicle and Sandwich, I'm Resoleon and welcome to a Lucky Star Fanfiction.

I have such fluffy fantasies about Konata and Kagami. This is one of them.

In case you are wondering: No, there is no Yuri in this. Just fluff.

* * *

**Konata X Kagami Short Story: Perfect Medicine**

It was just over ten in the morning. Konata was in bed because of a high fever and severe cough. It would appear that Konata's neglect for her own health had finally caught up to her. Konata couldn't do anything except stare at the ceiling, depressed that she had caught something very severe.

Just then, she heard the doorbell ring. She was too sick to get the door so her father did for her. She was too far to know whose voice it was until that owner's voice came into the room.

Konata tilted her heavy head toward the door to see that Kagami was there.

Kagami smiled to Konata. "Hello, Konata."

Konata couldn't say much other than wave her hand slowly toward her. She continues to look at Kagami as she approached her bedside.

Kagami looks around for a bit before asking her question. "Can I sit down, Konata?"

Konata nodded yes.

Kagami smiled again. "Thank you."

Kagmai grabbed one of Konata's chairs and sat down on it by Konata's bedside. She spoke softly toward Konata as she continued to stare curiously into Kagami's eyes. "Konata, I was really worried for you so decided to come over and visit. I heard you had a fever over a hundred degrees."

Konata nodded. Her eyes looked a bit...somber though.

Kagami continued on. "It's alright if you can't talk. I understand. I just wanted to see if you were okay. You were sounding weaker and weaker each day and I got a little worried. Finally, I heard from Miyuki that you were really sick. I figured you could use some company. After all, you did the same thing for me when I was sick. Remember?"

Konata nodded.

Kagami continued to stare at Konata's fevered face. She didn't know why but...Konata seemed really cute to look at. The fact that she couldn't exactly talk made her seem even cuter. "Konata, please rest. I'll be here by you."

Konata gives out a faint smile to Kagami before dozing off.

* * *

Konata opens her eyes to find out that it was within the hours of five and six in the afternoon. She looks around the room to see that there was no sign of Kagami. Konata didn't feel weak as she did before but didn't want to go out of bed. Instead she called out for her.

"Kagamin? Kagamin?" Konata asked with her tone in worriment.

How could Kagami leave? She said that she'd be at her side. _"Kagamin..." _

She heard the doorbell ring again. Her heart started to race. She hoped that it was her best friend Kagami. Shortly, she heard rampant footsteps going toward her. Once Kagami was visible, Konata felt a huge relief.

Konata could talk this time. "Hi, Kagamin. Where did you go?"

Kagami held out a bag in front of her. "Hello, Konata! I can tell you're feeling better. You were so fast asleep that I thought I can go out for a bit and then come back. Then, I decided to get you something."

Kagami placed the bag onto Konata's lap. Konata reaches inside eagerly and took out something she did not expect to hold her hands for some time. It was a game that she wanted to have since it was first announced. It just got released into stores a few days ago and she planned to get it sometime after its release but...not in this fashion. Konata couldn't help but place a hand over her mouth, expressing her shock. She was just...so happy that Kagami got this for her.

Konata stammered a few times while Kagami tried not to laugh. "Ka-Ka-Kagamin...I..."

Kagami interrupted her. "Just keep on looking inside."

Konata did so. What she got from the bag was three volumes of the latest Manga she wanted to have. This was like a gift from the heavens.

Konata gazed at Kagami who was smiling at her shock. "Kagamin, why did you get all of this stuff for me?"

Kagami turns to the window that featured a cloudy sky. "I just thought it would be the perfect medicine for you. I know how much you wanted to play that game as well as read those new manga so I decided to buy them for you."

For a split second, Konata's mouth dropped but then went back up. "Kagamin, you really didn't have to do that."

Kagami turned back to Konata. "Just take it, Konata. You've been really sick this past week and something drastic has to be done to make you feel better. Knowing you and your addiction to games and anime, I figured that would be your kind of medicine."

Konata's face lit up. "Kagamin."

"Yes, Konata?"

Konata's insidious smile came about. "You're such a tsundere! You're doing all this for me when I joke around with you and make you freak out!"

Kagami frowns. "I'm not like this to just anyone, you know. And it looks like you're feeling better because you're teasing me. Well...either way, I'm glad to see that you're feeling better already. So...I'll just be on my way now."

Kagami turns to the door and starts to make her way out of it.

"KAGAMIN!" Konata's voice sounded.

Surprised, Kagami turns around. "Yes, Kona-" Kagami all of a sudden finds herself wrapped in Konata's loving hold. Kagami stroked the strands of Konata's hair while taking in Konata's embrace. Kagami chuckles softly. "Okay, Konata...you can get off of me."

Konata whines childishly while clinging to Kagami. "C'mon! Just stay for another half hour!"

Kagami frowns while looking down on Konata. "I'm sorry, Konata but I promised to buy groceries and help make dinner at my house tonight. Visiting you has been a side trip for me."

Konata lets go of Kagami and looks up at her with some tears welling up in her eyes. "Kagamin...will you come back again?"

Kagami's smile returned. "Of course I will! I'll be here tonight!"

Konata's eyes widened. "What? Really?"

Kagami nodded. "Yes. This morning, I made arrangements with your dad so that I can sleepover with you tonight. So I could keep an eye out for you. My family also doesn't seem to mind the idea. So, don't worry!"

Konata, once again tackles Kagami into a hug. Kagami groaned a bit. "Konata, I seriously have to get moving here."

"Please, Kagamin! Just a few more hugs, huh?" Konata spoke muffled.

Kagami turns the other way to roll her eyes. "It's not the hugs. It's the time constraint!" Kagami then started to laugh. "At least hugs from you are better than teases from you."

* * *

As always, thanks for reading and if any characters seem to have broke character in this Fanfiction, I apologize.

But still, if you'd like to review this story, feel free! Okay, that is all and GIVE IN TO MOE!

**Perfect Medicine: End**


End file.
